Jealousy
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: Zoisite was so busy with the mission of collecting the nijizuishou that he had even no time to be with his lover. Kunzite knew the boy need to rest badly so he called the fifth youma "a beauty" and successfully made his lover jealous. And then...


**Jealousy**

**Co-Author:** **Moonlight Outsider**,** Suyisaite **and** Y1-chan**

**Translator: Moonlight Outsider**

**Disclaimer: **Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for the interest in the KunZoi pair, and we promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

Kunzite was sitting at his table in his office, his right hand was slipping on the table as those long fingers slightly knocked at the table. He was sure that there were still several missions needing to be done, but he don't know what made him feeling so boring.

The head of the glacier-liked general might also be frozen by himself. After a moment's thought he suddenly noticed the reason—his Zoisite hadn't complained anything to him for quite a period. With these thoughts Kunzite frowned subconsciously.

I must be mad because I am actually kind of missing that bastard Nephrite. Thought Kunzite. When the second-ranked tennou was alive his lover used to molest the king of stars for fun, and back to him for comfort whenever felt offended by Nephrite.

However just after Nephrite disappeared into starlight and Zoisite's dream of getting the black crystal finally came true, the delicate boy became busier and busier day by day. Seven hosts of rainbow crystal as sever greatest youma, none of which were easy to deal with, not to mention the endless disturbance from those sailor brats and the annoying Tuxedo Kamen.

But Zoisite, don't you know? Continuously to battle, refusing to rest, you are asking for a death. Kunzite sighed keeping his face expressionless.

So it was the advantages Nephrite accidentally brought to him instead of Nephrite himself that he was missing. Kunzite understood it.

(_By Moonlight Outsider_)

* * *

Well, if the beauty was too busy to come here then he could go there. Kunzite made the decision, there was definitely no necessity to act always like a superior in front of his lover.

When Kunzite appeared beside Zoisite, the boy was focusing his power to make the black crystal showing the resent rainbow crystal youma. It seems that the younger one was so devoted to his work that he even wasn't aware of his beloved teacher. Kunzite was satisfied, the wayward boy was in fact serious enough to his work. He is no doubt a rigorous warrior of the kingdom, well, after all he is the student of Kunzite…

"Kunzite-sama." Suddenly the atmosphere field trembled before backed to normal. The boy had felt the sense of his lover. Had it someone else disturbed his work at the moment Zoisite would greet the comer with sharp ice blade, for he needed to focus his full power in order to make the black crystal work. However his beloved Kunzite was not anyone else.

The highest-ranked tennou who thought himself was unaware planned to punish the little one who distracted his attention, maybe later, maybe at night.

(_By Suyisaite_)

* * *

With these thoughts Kunzite kept an appearance of icy cool. He stepped up to Zoisite and stood next to him as if he was standing there by accidently, watching the younger one focused his power again to summon the figure of the fifth greatest youma, who was a young woman named Rica at her human's form, appeared in the projection created by the black crystal.

Zoisite was introducing the information of Rica methodically, without noticed a quick flash of smirk which seldom appeared at the older one's lips fainted.

"Quite a beauty." Said Kunzite carelessly. The woman was no more than simply good-looking, nothing worth comparing with his beautiful lover, but Kunzite had his own plan…

And in fact Kunzite was no doubt a great fortuneteller of Zoisite's action.

"Kunzite-sama! She's no more than a low-classed youma while I…" Zoisite looked so hurt that was almost in tears. Kunzite followed his impulsion to hold the boy in his arms but the little one was still angry that shook his off hard while turned to another side angrily.

"Jealousy doesn't match your beauty, Zoisite." Kunzite fought back the smirk of the success of his plot and said affectionately, yet Zoisite didn't give him a simple glance.

"Zoisite." Again Kunzite gently spoke his beloved student's name. However Zoisite answered nothing but an angry response:"I heard nothing!" Kunzite couldn't help smiled when hearing that—it's time for him to coax his delicate, spoiled lover.

"Zoisite, you are more beautiful even than this rose." Kunzite's whisper blew slightly at the younger one's earlobe. Feeling itchy Zoisite turned back and saw the pink rose conjured by Kunzite close in front of his face.

"Kunzite-sama!" Surprisingly Zoisite threw himself into the embrace of his silver-haired lover, "I will collect all the crystals for you, I swear!"

The highest-ranked tennou patted the boy's shoulder before gently caressed his silky copper curled hair, at the same time he bent close to Zoisite's ear:"Don't make yourself too over pressed, Zoisite, you need to rest and have some entertainment sometimes."

(_By Moonlight Outsider_)

* * *

Zoisite was about to answer submissively as usual, yet he changed his mind when remembered he had got only two of four pieces of rainbow crystal which had appeared, Queen Beryl-sama seemed began to doubt his ability for that. Moreover, the attitude of Her Majesty to him became colder and colder, Zoisite wouldn't let such things go on…

With these thoughts Zoisite smiled:"Thank you for caring so much about me, Kunzite-sama. But I'm not tired, and it's my honor to collect the rainbow crystals." For you. He added silently in his mind. With these words Zoisite timidly stepped back and free from the older one's embrace.

"Zoisite…"

The boy was already floating rounded by rose petals in the air, and he could disappear in any minute. However when hearing his beloved teacher's calling his name the boy felt a little nervous. He had never disobeyed Kunzite's order, thought what he had gone against this time was in fact a suggestion instead of an order. But…would the icy king get angry?

"Zoisite, I will always support you, but you might fail again if you simply copy you former ways."

"Well, Kunzite-sama? What do you mean?" Zoisite slowly landed back to the ground asking in a confused voice.

Before the boy was on the ground Kunzite teleported next to him before held the boy's waist with both his arms and teleported them both away, leaving only a faint fragrance of roses.

"Kunzite-sama? Wha…What…" Looking around Zoisite found them in their bedroom.

"What are you thinking?" Kunzite leaned close to the copper-haired boy's ear and asked back with a whisper, before held the beauty onto the bed with his arms gently.

"Kun…Kunzite-sama, aren't we going to…discuss about the plan of completing the mission? Why did you… " Facing the older one so close Zoisite couldn't help blushed.

"Haste makes waste, Zoisite, I think I had taught you."

"But…" Zoisite was about to say something more but before he could let more words out his lips was grasped by those of his lover's.

The long, passionate continued for a few minutes.

"You need to sleep, Zoisite." Finally Kunzite forced himself apart from that slender, delicate body with a pair of rosy lips. He stood up and tucked the youngest tennou, sat down at the edge of the bed staring at the still blushing Zoisite.

"As…as you wish, Kunzite-sama." Zoisite admitted that his was really so tired, and he did need to sleep badly.

Hand in hand, the boy fell asleep.

Staring at the sleeping beauty, Kunzite sighed smiling, teleported back to his office and went on working.

(_By Y1-chan_)

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
